


small matters

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [56]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Cultural Differences, Explicit Language, F/F, Iron Islands (Westeros), Loyalty, Marriage, Nudity, Post-Coital, Queen Daenerys, Sexual Content, Travel, Triple Drabble, Westeros, Westerosi Politics, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: “What is a salt wife?”





	small matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fiyerwall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiyerwall/gifts).



> Requested by pistonfans75 (FFN) and Fiyerwall (AO3): "Dany/Yara; marriage/proposal and their culture." I kind of narrowed down with the quotes/idea you both gave me since they were similar ideas with the same pairing. Hope you like it!

 

 

*

"What is a salt wife?"

Daenerys listens to the steady, creaking rock of her vessel, gratefully taking a cup of wine from Yara.

This journey from the Free Cities to Westeros has been harrowing. And pondering over their marriage announcement. She needs to dull her mind, to concentrate on other matters. Like the pleasant, deep soreness echoing from between Daenerys's legs, and Yara's thumb smelling of her own fluids on her chin.

"Salt wives are the women we capture during raids. They can be highborn or as low as a beggar found on the street. Every-one is given to one man." At the flash of _indignation_ in violet eyes, Yara insists calmly, "They're not slaves. An ironborn has his woman bound to him through a ceremony. He can have as many salt wives as pleases and many bore children. Any sons they have may receive titles and lands. House Cobb and House Humble are from the Iron Islands as part of that union."

"A fancy manner of saying these women are slaves _by law_ ," Daenerys mutters, sipping her wine.

Yara's mouth tilts up. "Slavery is a punishable offense under your reign, Your Grace."

"That it is." Daenerys eyes her curiously, as the other woman joins her on luxurious and velvety bedding, sitting down on the edge of the nailed-down cot. Neither of them have bothered to pull on their clothes. "Did you ever have one?"

"No," Yara admits, after a long, weighted pause.

Something like a hot-flutter sends up Daenerys's chest.

"I fuck women who can be paid for it or who wish to be fucked." A leering and playful expression comes over Yara's face. She crawls in closer to her, running her hand through Daenery's silver hair, massaging her back. "As… I'm sure you are aware…"

That she is.

*

 


End file.
